Jeremy Davies
| birthplace= Traverse City, MI, USA | imdb_id=0001111 | website=http://www.jeremydavies.com/ Jeremy Davies.com }} Jeremy Davies portrayed Daniel Faraday. Background and personal life Jeremy Davies Boring was born on October 8, 1969 in Traverse City, Michigan (though some sources claim Saugus, California), the son of children's book author Mel Boring. The second of four siblings, Davies' parents separated when he was young, leaving him with his mother in Kansas. When his mother died in 1978 of lupus, Davies returned to live with his father and stepmother in Santa Barbara, California. In 1986, Davies' family moved to Rockford,Iowa, where he completed high school. After graduating, Davies returned to California, where he hoped to pursue a career in film. He then enrolled in the [http://www.aada.org/home/home.html American Academy of Dramatic Arts], where he earned an Associates Degree. His roommate was character actor ''Jeffrey Asch''. Though romantically linked to stars such as ''Milla Jovovich'' and ''Drew Barrymore'' throughout his career, Davies has ultimately remained single. Career Choosing the stage name Jeremy Davies (after his mother's maiden name); Davies first landed a small role in a 1990 episode of the extremely short-lived television sitcom Singer & Sons. Two years afterward, Davies appeared in two episodes of ''The Wonder Years'', as well as being featured in episodes of ''General Hospital'' and ''Melrose Place''. Davies was soon cast in a 1993 ''Subaru'' television commercial, in which his character compared a Subaru to punk rock. The commercial was well-noticed in Hollywood, and Davies found himself being sent offers to appear in films. In 1994, Davies earned his first lead role in the comedy film ''Spanking the Monkey''. 1996 brought Davies ''Twister'', in which he co-starred along with [[Cast crossovers|fellow Lost actor]] Sean Whalen as well as Patrick Fischler. In 1998, Davies landed one of the biggest roles in his career as Pvt. Timothy E. Upham in ''Saving Private Ryan'', for which he was critically applauded. The role is considered a turning point in his career. Davies went on to star, such films as 2000's ''The Million Dollar Hotel'', which also starred ''Mel Gibson'', ''Secretary'', ''Solaris'', and The Laramie Project in 2002, and 2003's ''Dogville''. Davies' most recent film role has been in 2007's ''Rescue Dawn'' in which he portrayed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eugene_DeBruin Gene DeBruin], a prisoner during the Vietnam War. Davies lost forty pounds for the role. This film also featured Francois Chau, though Chau did not appear in any scenes with Davies. On Lost In late 2007, Davies auditioned for Lost using a scene that was not included in the show, due to the cautious secrecy used by producers. Davies was interested in the opportunity to star on Lost because it was one of the few TV shows that he was aware of. Davies already had a very high opinion of Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, saying that at that point, he had such respect for those cats that the idea of being a production assistant getting coffee for any of them was provocative. Davies was later cast in the role of Daniel Faraday, and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Damon and Carlton's perception of the character was so strikingly vivid, complex, well thought out, and polymorphous. Davies also was drawn to the similarities between himself and Faraday, including the fact that Davies had been a fan of quantum physics well before being cast on Lost. Daniel Faraday was introduced at the end of and was featured extensively in . Davies received much praise for his role as Faraday, especially after his major role in . Though originally conceived to only be a recurring guest star, Davies was promoted to the main cast before the season premiered and was thus credited as a regular on every episode starting with (though ABC Medianet continued to refer to him inaccurately as a guest star for the rest of the season), continuing on into the fifth season. During filming, Davies reportedly would carry around a boom box, playing music for everyone, whether or not they wanted to hear it, according to fellow actor Terry O'Quinn. Faraday was killed off in the fifth season episode , however, and subsequently left the main cast of the show after briefly appearing as a corpse in . When informed of the death, he was personally saddened that his full-time status on Lost was coming to an end, according to Carlton Cuse, but when explained the significance of Faraday's death, he put the story above his own personal self. Regarding their discussion with Davies when he learned that he was leaving the show, Damon Lindelof stated that they had''never had a more awesome exit interview with somebody on the show.http://www.accesshollywood.com/lost-producers-talk-surprising-death_article_17393 Davies revealed on the ''Jimmy Kimmel Live! special Aloha to Lost that he had kept for himself his character's trademark thin black necktie. Selected Filmography References de:Jeremy Davies es:Jeremy Davies fr:Jeremy Davies it:Jeremy Davies pl:Jeremy Davies pt:Jeremy Davies ru:Джереми Дэвис Davies, Jeremy Category:Teachers Category:Daniel Faraday Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast